


in the Sand, under the Stars

by LightMyStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward First Times, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm writing this at the beach so it's fitting, I've never tried it but I bet it gets sandy, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMyStar/pseuds/LightMyStar
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have come to terms with the other's identity, yet neither of them is willing to take that step towards what they both really want. When taking an escape vacation to get away from tabloids and press, they can finally let loose and tell each other exactly what they want, and how they want it.OrRomantic and sexual tensions get too high, beach hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	in the Sand, under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn't going to post this quite yet, but I need it out there to apply for a zine. Nevertheless, please enjoy the first chapter of this two-chapter fic!

Adrien felt bad, he really did.

Not that he did anything wrong, actually, but he still felt guilty. Here he was, playing in the Balearic Sea on his first trip unsupervised, having a grand time laughing with Nino and Alya as they splashed around happily while Marinette sat under one of the hotel umbrellas with a white wide-brimmed hat and blush pink sundress on. He glanced her way for the tenth or so time since going into the water, but she was in the same position: lounging with a book and sipping on some fancy mixed drink. Even with the shade of the umbrella on her, it was easy to tell Marinette was a little more than pink on some parts of her body, the product of using sunscreen with an inadequate SPF for her fair skin. At least her freckles were out on full view (something Adrien considered endlessly adorable).

The Nixe Palace resort in Mallorca was about the fanciest place they could go without Adrien’s accountants having a fit. It was a celebration trip for their graduation from lycée and the defeat of Hawkmoth, also known as Gabriel Agreste. Unfortunately for Adrien, that meant a lot of press and paparazzi were trying to infiltrate his home and hound him to death, even though he had already made two official statements regarding his feelings on the matter. His friends had decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to get out of the country for some much-needed rest and relaxation, with Adrien footing most of the bill as a last “fuck you” to his father.

Marinette stretched her arms above her before standing up and making her way to the edge of the water, catching Adrien’s eye and gaining his full attention. 

“How long are you guys going to be out there? I’m hungry!” she called, crossing her arms. Adrien grinned at the Ladybug-like gesture.

“Party pooper!” Alya called back, sticking out her tongue. “Just because _you_ got toasted doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the sunshine.”

“It was _your_ fault, you know,” Marinette seethed, albeit not with any real malice. “You told me it was SPF 50!”

Alya crossed her arms right back at her best friend as she emerged from the water, sunlight glistening off her tanned skin. “I said fif- _teen_ , thank you very much, and you said that was okay. Not _my_ fault you’re hard of hearing.” The brunette smirked and nudged her friend who only rolled her eyes and pushed her back. “Okay, you got me out of the water, now let’s get some grub. I’m sure Tikki and Plagg are hungry too.”

The boys followed suit and left the sea, agreeing that they were hungry too, and so the four friends headed back up to the outdoor dining area situated above the beach after drying off and throwing on some casual clothes. Marinette and Adrien ordered their lunches before excusing themselves back to the suite to check on their kwamis.

“I hope Plagg hasn’t taken anything out of the mini-fridge.” Adrien grimaced and looked down at Marinette, who wrinkled her nose with a small smile. 

“Mm, that makes two of us, kitty. I know this is an all-expenses-paid kind of deal, but I still would like for there to be something to snack on later. I get midnight munchies when I get burnt.”

Adrien laughed and thought back to last night when he was having trouble sleeping and decided to look out over the ocean. Poor Marinette, freshly burned and baked, was rummaging around the mini-fridge in the living area, muttering something about how Alya needs to be clearer and how she inherited the wrong genes. He had let out a snort of laughter, causing her to turn around in surprise and embarrassment, cheeks probably flushing beyond the shade of red they had taken from the sun. He had excused himself quietly to the balcony, laughing softly on the way out.

“You looked like a gremlin last night,” Adrien chuckled. Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she turned on him, ready to retort, when he amended his statement. “Well, a _cute_ gremlin.”

She looked away immediately, and he chastised himself for crossing that boundary. They weren’t on bad terms by any means, but after they revealed themselves the day Hawkmoth was taken in, things had become interesting. Now Marinette knew that the boy she was crushing on and the other boy she vehemently denied she was crushing on were the same person. Adrien now knew that the girl he had started to like as more than a friend and the partner he had been head-over-heels with from the start were one in the same. They both knew this but had yet to really have a proper discussion about what they should do now, what they were to each other, and how they should act. There was an unspoken rule, really, that right now they shouldn’t cross any line that could be deemed more than friendly, i.e., calling each other things like “cute” out of the blue.

Adrien cleared his throat when they reached the door, keying in and walking towards his and Nino’s room as Marinette headed the other direction to her and Alya’s room. Plagg was curled up on the pillow of Adrien's bed, which had been made since they had left earlier that morning to go to the beach, so Adrien backed out and quietly shut the door, not wanting to disturb the kwami and delay his own lunch. He was sure Plagg would wake up when he got hungry enough, and there was plenty of camembert in the mini-fridge.

He turned back to the living area as Marinette walked out of the girls’ room with Tikki sitting on her shoulder, rubbing her eyes and smiling. 

“Hey, Tikki,” Adrien said, reading out to stroke her head. “Plagg is still asleep, somehow.”

Tikki floated up and nuzzled Adrien’s cheek before thanking him and going to the boys’ door, phasing through easily. Marinette grinned and walked out to the balcony, leaning against the railing and gazing out to the ocean. Adrien followed her and copied her action, turning to her once he was settled.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she breathed, turning to look at her partner.

“Yeah. Really incredible.” His eyes gleamed as he met hers, having to tilt his head down a bit to properly meet her gaze. Sometimes he forgot how tall he had gotten until he was with her, as she had stayed quite petite. And cute. 

“I could watch the ocean all day,” Marinette hummed, moving her eyes back over the balcony. “Really, the way the waves push and pull, the sounds, the smells... maybe I’ll move by the sea one day.” She laughed at that. “Well, maybe not until I’m retired.”

Adrien made a small hum of acknowledgment, but kept his eyes on Marinette, studying her face, trying to count the number of freckles that spattered her pink skin. How he wished he could kiss each one... _No,_ he admonished himself silently, _not cool._ But no matter how much he chased those intrusive thoughts away, they always came back, louder, and at the forefront of his imagination. 

“Hey, Mari...” he started, wanting to catch her attention. She turned back to look at him, tilting her head. “Well... uhm, I just, uhh...” His hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. “Do you... do you ever think about... _us_?” The words were out before he could stop them, and he immediately regretted it. _Backtrack, backtrack!_ “I-I mean, for our Miraculous. Like, holding onto them... and stuff.” _Smooth._

“Well, I know that we’ll get to keep them for a while.” Marinette hoped the sunburn hid her blush, although she really couldn’t tell if it was the burn or a blush creating the heat in her face. “Other than that, it’s really up to me, I guess, as Guardian. Right now, I don’t see a reason for either of us to stop using them, so for now... we’re still Ladybug and Chat Noir, saviors of Paris.” She checked her phone. “We should head back, I’m sure our food is ready by now. C’mon, Chaton.” Her arm linked with his in what she hoped wasn’t _too_ intimate of a gesture and lead them back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The juicy bits will be coming next chapter, which will be longer than this chapter by a fair amount. Get ready for cute conversations and awkward yet sexy times.


End file.
